marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Transia
#Languages|see "Languages in "]]) | Religion = | Government = Constitutional democracy | Government2 = | Currency = Trans | Status = | Preceded = Wallachia | Succeeded = | Dimensions = | Population = 20,000 | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = (Unidentified) (Named) | Overview = Transia, officially the Republic of Transia (Republik Transien), is a country in south east Europe which has borders with Macedonia, Romania and Serbia. Its most famous landmark is the Wundagore Mountain. Its capital is East Transia. | HistoryText = Transia was initially part of Wallachia. 6th century In the 6th century AD, the sorceress Morgan le Fay and her cult of Darkholders, unable to control the primeval demon Chthon, whom they had summoned, imprisoned him within Wundagore Mountain in Transia. Chthon's magic entered into the clay found in the area of Wundagore, which Phillip Masters, the criminal known as the Puppet Master, has learned to use to control the minds of others mystically. 19th century In 1857, when Wallachia merged with Moldavia and Romania, Transia broke off on its own. 20th and 21th centuries Wundagore Mountain became part of the estate owned by Gregor Russoff, the father of Jack Russell, who sold part of his estate, including Wundagore Mountain, to the High Evolutionary and his partner Jonathan Drew, the father of Jessica Drew, who became the first Spider-Woman. On the mountain Jonathan Drew and Wyndham discovered a rich deposit of uranium, and used the wealth they gained from it to build a citadel of advanced scientific research (which itself has become known as Wundagore). Then Wyndham began to procure both domestic and wild animals and genetically accelerated them into "New Men," animals with humanoid posture and intelligence. Among the first of his New Men were Bova, a cow-woman; Porga, a pig-man; and Tagar, a tiger-man. The spirit of the Sixth Century sorcerer Magnus, a disciple of Morgan le Fay and among those who had imprisoned Chthon within Wundagore Mountain, took possession of the body of Jonathan Drew in order to warn the High Evolutionary of the demonic threat beneath his feet. Magnus and the High Evolutionary decided that the New Men should be trained to combat Chthon's impending attack, and Magnus suggested they be organized and trained along the lines of the highly disciplined soldiers of his day, the Arthurian Knights of the Round Table. Magnus supervised the training of the New Men who became the Knights of Wundagore and instilled in them a sense of chivalry. When Chthon finally attacked through his host, the Other, he was defeated by the combination of the High Evolutionary's advanced science, Magnus's sorcery, and the battle prowess of the Knight of Wundagore. On the very night of this battle, a woman named Magda, who had sought refuge at the High Evolutionary's citadel, reportedly gave birth there to twins, who later became known as Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Chthon imbued the newborn infant who would become the Scarlet Witch with latent potential for using magic. After their victory over Chthon, the Knights of Wundagore undertook the full-time task of patrolling and protecting Wundagore. The High Evolutionary had equipped the Knights before their battle with Chthon with suits of armor that are extraordinarily resistant to damage, advanced weaponry, and nuclear-powered one-man flying craft known as the "atomic steeds." (One of these "atomic steeds" is today utilized by the Black Knight.) The Knights of Wundagore have used such armor, weaponry, and means of transportation ever since. Eventually, the High Evolutionary created a New Man who proved to be a menace, the Man-Beast, whom he had evolved from a wolf. After the Asgardian thunder god, Thor, aided in defeating the Man-Beast, the High Evolutionary decided that Earth was too confining an environment for his New Men. Having converted his Citadel into a starship, the High Evolutionary set forth within it, along with his New Men, for the stars to seek a planet for them to settle. The only New Men to remain behind on Earth were Bova and Tabur. Alerted by the Scarlet Witch, the Avengers and the Black Widow came here to look for Pietro Maximoff. There they discovered a huge U.F.O. holding inside a computer named Ixar, draining information from the village's burgomeister. Ixar's plan was to extract the powers from the Avengers and use it to make special Ultroids. They also discovered Scarlet Witch to be a fake Ultroid called Ultrana. Ultrana and the Ultroids attacked the Avengers, capturing them. Once they were released and the spacecraft took off, the Avengers returned to the village, without telling anyone that their burgomeister was actually Ixar himself. After the I.D.I.C. severed its ties to A.I.M and became a splinter faction, the Chapel of the Single Shadow came to be the headquarters of the group's delving into cultist fanaticism. After the religious movement had acquired their Nuhuman messiah, Adam Roderick, they immediately set out to bring their own plans into fruition using the boys talents to augment many of their followers though belief. When S.H.I.E.L.D. caught wind of their darknet site, both Field Director Coulson and Magister Karnak set out to their headquarters in Transia, Eastern Europe.When the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier entered the rural monastery's airspace, it was immediately beset by super-powered religious agents with sonokinetic abilities, but the Magister easily, and rather bloodily, dispatched their offensive capabilities by singing an opposing hypersonic tune at them through a speaker system onboard the vessel he was in. Greatly thinning thir ranks in the process. Transia Conflict The Transia Conflict were tensions on the high between Transian rebels (using alien weapons supplied by the Zoo Family) and communist neighbors, with analysts' expectations of war imminent. Facts Localization * Transia localization seems to have retconned over the years: ** One account has Transia is landlocked in the southern Balkans and shares borders with Serbia/Montenegro, Macedonia, Greece, Belgriun and Transylvania. ** Another one has the country between Bulgaria Romania, Transylvania, Symkaria and Serbia. Languages The major languages in Transia are Romanian, German, Hungarian and Symkarian. Economy The monetary unit used in Transia is the Transian Franc. Gastronomy The Limba cu Masline is a meal old Transia, made of cow tongue. Politic and international relations The seat of government is located in the capital city. They are now a member of the United Nations. This allowed them to have political envoys across the globe such as the Transian Embassy in the United States of America. | PointsOfInterest = * East Transia * Dragorin * Wundagore Mountain * Mount Maximoff * Mount Russoff * Mount Chthon * Chapel of the Single Shadow | Residents = * Chthon * High Evolutionary * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Jonathan Drew * Meriem Drew * Natalya Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) * Django Maximoff * Marya Maximoff * Luminous * Ana Maximoff * Mateo Maximoff * New Men ** Bova Ayrshire ** Knights of Wundagore | Notes = * Transia was first given a name in . * Transia is a fictional country. | Trivia = * In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transia Corp is an American technology company with ties to Hydra. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff instead come from Sokovia, another fictional Eastern European country. | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries Category:Transia